Die shrink generally refers to reducing the size of a semiconductor die while retaining the same die functionality. A smaller die size benefits semiconductor manufacturing companies by enabling more dies to be produced per wafer of silicon, or other semiconductor such as GaAs, which lowers the cost per die. Smaller die sizes also benefit end-users by reducing power consumption and heat generation in semiconductor devices, which lowers operating costs. Similar cost benefits are achieved in inkjet printing systems by applying die shrink to fluid-jetting, printhead dies. Inkjet printing systems control printhead dies to eject ink onto print media to produce images and text. In addition to semiconductor devices, printhead dies incorporate fluidic structures that can present particular challenges with regard to die shrink.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.